tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Cafe
Come to the Tiny Cafe with your friends and enjoy a cup of coffee, delicious desserts and awesome rewards! June 15 - July 6 2017 2017 Events 1. A special event for the existing users! Send a message to the friends who are away from Tiny Farm for quite a long time! 1 Friend Point will be accumulated whenever you send 1 push notification message. You can exchange the accumulated Friend Points for the Event Eggs that were serviced in 2016 - 2017.' ' In addition, you can collect additional rewards according to the number of accumulated Friendship Points! You can enter the recommended friend's ID on the event page once the friend who receives the invitation message logs in to Tiny Farm! Please note that Tiny Farm has to be installed on the device in advance to receive the push notification message, so make sure to let your friends know about this event via SNS and other type of message applications! 2. A special event for the returning & new users! Log in to Tiny Farm during the event and check the event page. Amy will greet you with a returning reward! You can also make additional purchase for each reward at a lower price that is more affordable than the Shop can offer (limited to once per reward). Enjoy Tiny Farm with Amy's sweet rewards! Did your friend invite you to Tiny Farm? We will return the gratitude to your friend with awesome gifts! Type the HIVE ID of your friend who invited you in the event page! We will send rewards to both you and your friends. There's more! Check the breeding notice at the event page and start off with the breeding event. You can acquire Cafe Latte Sheep by breeding Sheep and Mango Latte Penguin by breeding Cafe Latte Sheep. Did you also check out the collection that we prepared? First, select 2 Collections from Animal Collection at the event page. ''' '''After that, all you have to do is to log in to Tiny Farm for 10 days and 2 Collections will be yours! If there are other Event Animals that you want to get, make sure to check the Animal Adoption Menu in the game. You can adopt animals of the previous Event Animals! 3. We've also prepared an event that everyone can enjoy! Be sure to participate in the Check-in & Daily missions. Check-in rewards will be given when you log in to Tiny Farm every day! Also, complete the mission that opens every day at 7pm PDT to collect mission completion reward! Craving for cup of a coffee? Meet the Cafe Animals by breeding and from the Lucky Bags! You can acquire the Legendary Animal Mint Choco Frappe Ancient Turtle from the Egg. Every day during the event, the first 30 users who acquire Mint Choco Frappe Ancient Turtle from the Mint Choco Frappe Ancient Turtle Egg will get Limited Edition Raspberry Choco Frappe Ancient Turtle! In addition, 30 lucky winners will be selected among the users who acquire Mint Choco Frappe Ancient Turtle to get Raspberry Choco Frappe Ancient Turtle after the event ends. Recruiting Event Do you want to introduce Tiny Farm to more friends? Promote Tiny Farm to your friends via social SNS and blogs by posting Tiny Farm promotion posts and leave the URL addresses at Tiny Farm HIVE Cafe. All users who leave the URL addresses will get rewards, and 10 lucky winners will get an additional special reward! Make sure to promote Tiny Farm and get special rewards! Purchase Event At last, a purchase event is also being held! All users who make purchases during the event will get 100 Love Points. Special rewards will be given to users who accumulate Mileages that are given according to the purchase price during the event! Heightened obtaining chance for White Tiger Also, don't forget to take advantage of the 2x chance of getting White Tiger from the Special Chance & Radiant Tiny Egg, too! Category:Events Category:2017 Events